


M

by Aoi_Kuma



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kuma/pseuds/Aoi_Kuma
Summary: Computer acting up needed a place to put thisComment if you wantWarnings in beginningNot a Pro Writer





	1. Chapter 1

Draft

Eventually touching on Political View, Rights, Genocide (seeing a race as below human and a pest to die), LGBTQ? Pack (Animal Behavior instead of Human dynamic (so aka family), drug abuse, self-hate, Post-Traumatic stress disorder (still has to fight everyday /most days?), murder, blood to live, Denial, Multiple failed suicide attempts, Survivor guilt, Martyr (others before self, others ideas thoughts before self-outside of battle) Missing limbs

Will need to decide if this will be a one novel story – meaning only doing a somewhat brief origin scene, just to give an idea of a beginning before jumping ahead with flashbacks for reasons of actions or a multiple novel story where it’s just talking about everything including character, species cultures, and political relations etc. between them all.

Mixling

Possibly change pureblood, names and the term crystal heart –fix the race descriptions, separate into characteristics and behavior, maybe come cultural explanations or descriptions, and use what’s left on the first page to show point of view.

Need to work on building, setting, and character descriptions and interactions because right now it’s all rough.

 

Mixlings, we are known as the bastard children of the devil by mortal men, dirt bloods by the purebloods, and monsters to ourselves. What did we do to deserve being called these things? Its quiet simple really …. We were born… or created depending on who our parents were. The most common way we are conceived is through a laboratory where men mix the blood of purebloods and beasts, another method they have been using is to kidnap Mixling children, regardless of age, for their own personal experiments.

Then of course there is the more natural way , where two Mixlings together, and if the offspring is fortunate enough, results in a Pairling. An individual who looks human and only possesses a very small amount of power from their Mixling parents otherwise they are just another Mixling. The next way is rare, which is the pairing of a pureblood and a human, not a Mixling and a human because the traits of a Mixling become weaker with each generation. The last way a Mixling can be born, and the rarest way, is through the union of two different Pureblood however the mother is usually killed during childbirth or the baby is disposed of after it is born.

Now I bet I should explain who these Purebloods are, and the best why I can think of to do that is to explain them in a way Men can understand. Although I should first mention that there are some gaps in the Mixling Intelligence Database on the Purebloods. This is mainly attributed to the fact that Purebloods choose to not stay long in the Men’s territory, no real reason for this is ever given but for now it is believed that there are too many Mixlings and Men running around here for their liking or they see no real value in the territory because Men have already diminished most of its resources. For whatever reason we are just happy they only stay for a day or as long as a week.

 So the first fact to get out of the way here is there are 4 different kinds of Purebloods. There are the Lantinas (Laa-n-tea-an-s) beings who can be confused for angels some classic traits are light skin tones (usually varying between porcelain and cream), light hair colors (whites, blond, orange, to name a few, with feathers throughout their hairline/back of their necks/arns/legs...it varys really), eye color can be(white, silver, copper, brown, just think any light color), And of course wings ,in pastel colors, ranging from a pair of wings all the way up to 3 pairs depending on how strong their magic is. So if you are a Mixling make sure to never let your wings out unless you have no choose but even then I would hesitate in doing so because it will only be out of sheer luck that you will be able to pull them back in again in time before being noticed my someone. Side note for all the young ones out there keep in mind that your wings are fragile; those bones are more brittle than you think.

Yes I said magic before and from what I can tell they can turn those blasted feathers into anything they want, be it a weapon complete with bullets to a pillow to rest their heads on. This is not taking into account their beast forms (at least we are assuming they have them everyone else does) sadly that is all the information on their magic at the moment. They don’t tend to stick around and talk to us dirt bloods they usually get far away from us when they find us looking at them. It’s like they think we are going to ruin their precious silky cloths or tarnish their overly groomed wings. They usually hate being in the world of Men as it is probably because we are there in almost every city.

Now there is no way to talk about the Lantinas without mentioning their polar opposites the Lunatias (Luna-tea-ahs). From what we have observed ,after seeing a couple Purebloods ,and from other Mixlings is they have the same powers as the Lantinas but with an upgrade to their magic abilities they can manipulate the shadows of objects, and people, making them do things that they would never do or couldn’t do. Lantinas can only manipulate light which doesn’t leave much to the imagination just think of flashes of light or directing rays of light to land in certain places but their main talent seems to be in medicine. I swear anything they touch either grows, including plants, or the pain just goes away or is lessened. However unlike the Lantinas who again I swear, leave at the mere smell of a Mixling. The Lunatias will do almost anything they can to shed our blood, they see us in the street and without batting an eye take a shot at us, this is only in a public area with others around. If a Mixling is by themselves is it’s said they will corner them at any age and use their influence of the shadows to scare their prey to death with just a look into their blood red eyes. Hopefully this is only an old superstition made to get the children into bed at night before the sun goes down but mainly so the parents don’t have to worry themselves to death with thinking their kids have been hunted down or worse captured and sold to the highest bidder by Men. Again though the same as with the Lantinas, we have limited knowledge on their true abilities.

Anyway on to the next breed of Pureblood, Number 3, Kujiri (Coo-ri-gi), this is the breed we know the most about. Funnily enough they are confused with the Japanese Kitsune demons in their folklore, which is a confusion us Mixlings cannot help but laugh about sometimes. Anyway back to the topic a Kijiri Pureblood looks very similar to a Japanese Kitsune, they have the ears, the tails (it varies in number depending upon the magic level again) +beast form. The main key difference between the two is that a Kijiri’s magic is not solely fire manipulation, they can do illusions, or teleportation. It is mainly the fact that their gaze can be so primal and intense that they cause their prey stand in fear, so sadly for the mixling kids that have Kujiri blood that is usually the first part of them that is injured, removed or experimented on. Thankfully with the Kujiri, unlike the Lunatias, they are one of the most tolerant group of Purebloods when it comes to us Mixlings. At least that is what all of us like to believe, and the only way for someone to understand what I mean is to explain through example. The first is say a Kujiri adult sees a random Mixling child by themselves in a tree, when the two make eye contact and only then will the Kujiri attempt to hunt the child however once the Kuriji catches the child in their jaws, if they are in beast form they will take the child close enough to a populated area or the closes group of mixlings. If the child is caught while in human form then it’s the same thing except the child is only paralyzed somehow, only for a few minutes, and left at a bus stop or café, and the Kijiri only leaves once the child is able to move again.

After these incidents the children always try to give a description of the Kuriji, in human form, or in beast form, but they can’t remember a thing, most likely because the child is subjected to the Kurijis eyes after each incident. Now once this fact was discovered from the first incident the first fear as to why a pureblood Kuriji would do this would be to cover up tracks of some kind of sexual or physical abuse of the child. To confirm this fact doctors ran an assault kit but came up with nothing same with the other cases but it’s better to cover all the bases. The next suspicion was that the Kuriji were testing the ability of the children to give them a baseline for their abilities as adults but so far there is no proof of this.

On to the last Pureblood race in this list, and possibly the most dangerous of them all is the, Anagis (A-na-giis), not much is known about this race. So it’s possible that most of what we know is all circumstantial but it’s unlikely. From what the witnesses have said, and from the rare Mixling with their blood, about the Anagis they are have reptilian features , long nails can be blunt or sharp, narrow pupils, deadly teeth, tougher skin when compared with the other Purebloods, they could have a dragons wings, or a dragons tail , or neither, or both. They were first believed to be a copycat of the other Purebloods breeds magic, however upon encountering one in person it was discovered the power level they possessed was at or approve the real thing. If this wasn’t discouraging enough it was discovered later on that they also have their own type of magic just thinking about all that power and abilities in one pureblood race makes me tense. The reason why this is believe so strongly is because the rare Mixling with their blood have been known to perform feats that just can’t be explained any other way than with the help of the Anagis blood, such abilities include but so far are not limited too levitation, distortion of space , such as adding a room where there wasn’t one before and isn’t noticed from the outside. Now this is only a Mixlings ability, a being with only a portion of an Anagis power now if this doesn’t cause a feeling of panic. The fact that they have an unknown beast form, although its suspected to be a dragon given the extra features, have a hair thin trigger on their tempers and  have never seemed to go ‘all out’ in a fight is enough to make a seasoned Mixling solider believing in old superstitions and wives tales.

This ends all of the information currently known to the Mixling Intelligence Database, I know it’s not much but like I said Purebloods don’t tend to stick around long in Mens' territory because there are so many Mixling there. Now it would be assumed that because it is just Men and Mixlings in this territory the Purebloods would have no trouble in exterminating all of them. Thankfully there are two things stopping that from happening. For some reason Purebloods of different breeds are not seen together in the same territory it is either one Pureblood or a group of four, no bigger, so it is assumed that they do not get along, the next one has been mentioned before, is that they have found no valuable resources in this territory making it worthy of taking. However these reasons are not enough for some Mixlings, other believe that the Purebloods are actually making deals with Men and that is why Mixling experiments are still continuing. So they can find a way to kill all of the Mixlings here without harming the humans. Another theory is that these experiments are continuing so a method can be developed on how to better control Mixlings so they can be the slaves of both Purebloods and Men. Sadly these fears are not unfounded the Men have gotten close with their development of GreenSythe. A drug that has 3 varying effects on any Mixling who takes its but the bottom line is that it basically robs us of our free will making us agree to any task without question. That is until ‘the blood of the beasts’ inside us mutates the drug into pure adrenaline leaving us without reason or control of what we do to the people around us, including the person giving the orders. This involves clawing, drooling, crazy eyes with no iris left, craving for blood and meat as energy is constantly burned, the energy is used to increase our physical capabilities tenfold or use or abilities(magic included) of the elements to cause destruction. This is why it’s not uncommon for a child to be able to crush a man’s skull with their foot or burn a everything insight with fire breath but at the same time rip their friends jaw out with their own sharp teeth and knock them out with a burst of ‘physic’ energy from blasts of emotion causing the victim to succumb to severe pain in their skulls and spreading to the rest of the body usually causing blackouts or seizures in some cases.

I really hate talking about this drug it makes me think of when I was forced to take it and all that I did when I was on it. So to push away all these bad memories I will focus on the one thing that keeps me sane, the one thing I own that keeps me grounded, and my one precious treasure. My crystal heart, now I am not the only one that has a crystal heart in fact all Mixling do and like all Mixling we will do anything to make sure our heart are never taken from us, ever. As would any sane Mixling, we would protect our crystal hearts with our lives, which is only natural when you have something that if it was broken your own heart would stop as well. However unlike other Mixlings I cannot hide mine, I cannot make it disappear to a safe place like the others can, but for now I will wait to give my theories on this at a later date. Let move onto why having a crystal heart is a good thing, yes it can be a major weakness if anyone finds it because all they have to do is break the protection spells on them and smash it to pieces thus killing the Mixing it belongs to instantly but there are some good points in having one. Well for starters a crystal heart can keep a Mixling ‘connected’ in a way to the other Mixlings around them, in the sense that if the holder of the heart focuses hard enough they can feel the presence of others around them , their feelings, and receive a feeling of calm and a sense of belonging. They would never feel alone and always know they have someone close to them nearby. However its also nice that there is also a sense of privacy so if the holder does not wish to share their feelings or their state of mind at the moment without others they can disconnect themselves from this connection and in this way the the other Mixlings in the area would not know the location, state of mind, of feelings currently felt by the holder. This condition was put in place because everyone deserves privacy, I mean no one wants to know what everyone is feeling all the time. Now to understand this other benefit it is important to realize that Mixlings are a Musical people we love to perform, sing, and dance anyway possible to entertain others. We don’t really know why we do this it’s just something that makes us happy, to work out our feelings, and be able to express them with everyone whenever the moment hits us. It would then come as no surprise that the energy from all of those feelings being released, and usually directed at the performer’s themselves has an effect on their heart. There’s no easy way to describe it, the best way I can would be so say imagine a Mixling who had a cut on their hand or was really tired from working hard. Now if this Mixling performs in front of a crowd ,say Mixlings or Men, the energy and feelings from the crowd is then transferred to the performer’s crystal giving them an immediate surge of energy which would wake them up completely or heal the wound on their hand. Now if the performer was not injured and collected all that energy anyway is it believed that it makes their hearts glow or expands their magical abilities because we have never seen a crystal heart overload before and we hope we never do. Although there is a drawback to this ability of sharing feelings like this, it has lead us to discovering that we can share our memories with each other as well,and if really powerful the memories can be seen by the person watching the Mixling, sometimes we are in control of these moments and other times we are not, such as in cases of extreme emotion, sometimes it just takes a touch or being in the room with the person causing the stress/joy for this to occur. Thankfully these moments do not happen when we are fighting or we would be in serious trouble but I personally wish this annoying trait to be entirely made up judging by the simple fact that if you are a Mixling with magical abilities, like me for instance, you then have to face the consequences of these memories being projected as you remember them to your audience, so yay f***king me right, thankfully if the Mixling in question knows this will happen they can control the memories by turning them into a fantasy to entertain the audience. So like turning a war into a theatrical play is one such example but that would take up a tremendous amount of energy so instead they could turn the two sides into fantastical beasts who are using their wits and abilities to win

Then last but not least there are the Men, if I had to describe Men I would say they are basically Mixlings if we had no magical attitudes about us at all and had normal coloring. They don’t live as long as we do usually but then it all depends on what kind of blood you having running through your veins. However I will admit that what they lack in magical ability they make up for in ingenuity, which would be great if they didn’t despise or fear what they deem as different resulting in horrible acts of violence on us. But there are a few in the race of Men who accept us for who we are but whether it is because of their religion or their personal beliefs we usually don’t mind which it is because we consider them to be our friends. Because if you don’t belong anywhere you have to trust something at least this is what I believe.

This is the basic information about the people I encounter in my life in the span of a month sometimes weekly basis at some point…..oh how I wish we could all get along…. But that just can’t happen.

Don't worry if you can't remember their names here are the nicknames I use in my reports even though my supervisor still yells at me about procedure, I usually don't bother because lets face it why would Purebloods talk to us Dirtbloods anyway, and so just to make sure Men were not left out they get a nickname too.

Lantinas a.k.a sobby  angels

Luntinas a.k.a coldblooded terrors

Kuriji a.k.a the circling beasts

Anagis a.k.a predator

Men a.k.a exterminators or Mercifuls


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Koharu M and I was born a Lantinas and Kuriji Mixling, although I did not stay this way for long. This will be explained in time as well as other cultural facts about Mixlings and how we live.

For now here is where I start ---------------------

The first memory my crystal displays for me is the sound of a baby crying, me, leaves rushing by, sticks breaking every now and again, the heavy panting of my mother, or the woman I assume to be my mother, the swaying in my vision as she tightens her grasp pulling closer to her chest and pushing as much energy as she can to keep us at bay from our pursuers. All her work was for not though… as her breathing became more erratic , the sounds of wings above, and the snarls on the ground were getting closer as she kept forcing herself to the limit to keep moving forward despite ,what I suspect to be a steep precipice, coming up ahead in her path while her enemies started to close in. When she reached the tip of the precipice, she turned around and I could see a male Kurigi at the bottom and the Lantians about to swoop down as she shifted her hold on me. Sadly I could still not make out her face, this has become a nagging regret in the back of my mind because before the final move was made. I could feel the air change and her body shake as she gathered up all her strength and magic for one last attempt at escape.

As the Kurigi was about to grab me, she turned, through her tails out to bind the Kurigi, buying her enough time to threw up a fire flash spell before continuing on by thrusting her left arm up into the air and casting a teleportation spell circle out in the air two feet away from the edge and as her arm was grabbed and bond behind her. She threw me as hard as she could into the circle, the only drawback was she threw me at an arched angle probably so there was a greater likelihood of me landing in the circle. For whatever reason this allowed one of the Lantias enough time to regain their senses come down and make a grab for me. ‘Luckily’ the only thing he succeed in grabbing through my clothes were my wings and when he found his grip on them he pulled. In a few moments my wings were gone, I was in the circle about to be sent away somewhere in agonizing pain and the last image I have from this memory is the woman being held down at the cliffs edge by four Kurigi, her tails whether sealed off or obstructed, jaws around her throat, and a sad lonely smile as her tears were falling over the edge before the pain and the circle sent me away.

\--------------------------

Darkness was all around me, no sound, or light, not even my own heart beat for comfort. It was consuming me, I could not scream my voice was gone. The only reason I knew I was not dead was the tightness in my chest as air was escaping my lungs and coming in again. Focusing on this feeling helped time move faster and keep my mind from shattering. The darkness started to fade as I became aware of a dull throbbing throughout my body. I knew at some point I could have opened my eyes but I was just too tired to do anything I just wanted to lay wherever I was and never move again. However this was when the throbbing I felt decided to wake up and remind me that it was more painful than I had thought. My eyes were heavy and I just didn’t want to open them but I realized that I will have to see what’s going on around me eventually so might as well get it over with. The first object that came into view were iron bars before I noticed that I was lying in the dark on the metal floor of a cage.

Before I could comprehend how I got here the pain came blazing back to life but I hadn’t moved an inch yet so I assumed it must be bad. Setting my teeth and taking a deep breath helped to steady my nerves as I started to first get my arms under me but even that slight movement caused pain to radiate up my spine I decided to keep going though because if I went down there was no way for me to get back up again. In one quick motion I used both arms to push myself off the cage floor and succeeding in getting my back propped up on the bars behind me this must have lead me to lose consciousness. I was jarred awake by someone kicking my cage opening my eyes again got me temporary blinded by the overhanging lights that must have been turned on by this fucking sadist. It was the first thought that came to mind when I looked at his face its was pinched looking with eyes set a little too far part making me think he looked like a weasel with blood shot eyes, claw marks on his neck and a recent burn mark on his cheek and the shadows cast by the bars of the cages around the room did nothing to improve his image. I opened my mouth to ask where I was, why I was here, and why there was so much pain in my stomach because I now know that’s where it was and there was fresh blood on the floor over old which lead me to the conclusion that I was bleeding inside for some reason but in the next instance it felt like someone took a flamethrower to my back.

I looked up to see the weasel man snickering with a small rectangular box in hand his eyes were practically crying from the tears of joy he was holding back as he heard the scream I ripped out of my throat from being shocked by the bars and turned his head to speak to the man I had not noticed standing neck to him. I couldn’t tell much about him at all other than he was male partially due to the fact that he had a think high quality black winter cloak covering most of his body he wore black leather boots with gold buckles and a mask with a lions face on it and his eyes were emerald green cold with a calculating glint to them. Weasel man began speaking to the lion his voice came out as annoying as his face. With the added benefit of seeing his disgusting yellow black teeth which made everything he said turn sour to my ears. “This little beauty just came in at dawn sir got caught at dawn he did well more like he was dropped off to us”

“So the owner just gave us their unwanted scrapes did he?”

“Well true he is a little bit dama-“

“A little damaged! Have your eyes gone rotten like your teeth? We may only get a ¼ of what he would have been worth originally thanks to the bastards uncontrollable lust in the moment adding to the cost of medicine and man power needed to hold him down to get that medicine inside him we will be lucky if we can even break even!”

“However you must admit sir that there is a chance the owner could have been a purebred, the men said they saw something unhuman like vanish as they were approaching him so we could get lucky and the sperm in the little blitter could take and then we could raise the price up tenfold!”

“Hmmm true…. You do raise a good point Radspy …. I guess our new product getting spoiled may have some benefit”

“Yeah him getting raped could be great for our profits we should try pairing up our products together just find it interesting that the thing that did this to him could tell he was a omega at his ag- “

-(power slap across the face)

“Don’t be a fool man you know we have enough trouble as it is keeping everything peaceful here with all the gallons of Greensythe we pump into their veins every hour not to mention the trouble we have of training the more docile ones of follow tasks to make them more marketable to our clients. On top of all of that now we have to find space for a monitoring area to see if anything took then pray that lady luck is on our side that this omega… if he even is one can carry to term considering his age… and even if he doesn’t then we can only hope their corpses will cover his expenses and if by some miracle this beast survives everything we will have to kill or scrap sell him depending on what condition he will be in after it is all over. As for your other idea Radspy we do not need omegas in this camp again! True they break faster than the Alphas but because of this weakness they are at a greater risk of dying from the Greensythe even when we have staff monitor them 24/7 not to mention the last time we had Omegas at this camp some Alphas became harder to control some were easier but the number of aggressive Alphas was always greater and we still have not recovered from all the staff we lost”

“Yes sir sorry sir I meant no disrespect please allow me to show you what else has arrived today?”

“Not before I go over the books first “

“Of Course!”

With that the two of them left the room through a thick lead door with a small bared window up top By appearances it looked bolted into the cement blocks behind it but was actual connected to it by some rather dense hinges. I’m a little happy that Lion man did not make Radspy turn off the light before leaving. it made the rest of the room seem less scary even if they didn’t light up the room much but I was left to wonder who my old ‘owner’ was and what the word ‘raped’ and all those other words meant and why I could not remember this incident happening. In fact all I could remember was the memory of me being sent away as a baby and nothing else , how old was I ?, what was my name?, and what did I do to this owner to make them hurt me and then throw me away like this where I would be picked up by these people?

The sounds of chains clinking against metal stopped me from thinking any further and look to see where it was coming from but I couldn’t really make out anything past the bars of my own cage. My first attempt at speaking ended in a raspy cough as I tried to breath in enough to speak. A light chuckle and the clicking of chain links sounds creeped out as the sound of coughing died down in the room.

“Easy there kid no need to get too excited there”

the voice was male, older, deep and rough but also tried. After the man said this I felt better enough to try talking again.

“Where are you?” my voice sounded dry and weak even to me so at first I thought the stranger didn’t hear me until I heard that chuckle again, it wasn’t like Radspys his was cold, sharp , and uncaring. This man’s sounded warn and with a small dose of humor in it which made me feel like I had to ask why

“Why are you laughing” this time my voice sounded a little stronger and less dry.

“Because kid even before when Radspy and the Warden came in I can see clearly the Kurigi blood in you so that means even the smallest amount should give you some decent night vision to use right now but instead you haven’t used it yet.”

What is this guy talking about Kurigi? Nightvision? What were these things? I guess I was quiet for too long though

“You alright kid? Did you pass out from the shock they gave you?”

“No I’m still awake I just don’t understand what night vision and Kurigi are?”

Everything was quiet for a while soon I was about to ask if he was still awake to when I heard a long sigh from the direction the man had been speaking from.

“Oh for the love of Minerva what have they done to you boy? Maybe they pumped you so full of Greensythe you have no idea what’s going on? Although its clear just from looking at you that they have not so what did no one teach you anything at all growing up?”

The man sounded sad when he said this, I didn’t like it, he went quiet soon after this was said. I wanted him to sound happier like he did before maybe talking about something else would help? Although I should at least answer what he asking me even if it sounded like he was just thinking out loud

“Well the only memory I have of myself before waking up here is one from when I was a baby so in a way you are right I do not know anything about myself…….You never told me who you are mister?”

The room seemed to go stark still and the longer this went on the smaller the room felt to me like I was being crushed by all the weight black walls around me.

“Take it easy on the kid David so what if he doesn’t know what a Kurigi is so what if he doesn’t remember anything about who he is? The important thing is clearly his blood is staple, and we can at least tell him what is going on here.”

This voice was female, soft and smooth, the person did not sound like a kid, but seemed to convey a curious nature, one that seems to get lost as someone gets older. It was certainly nice to have another voice in the room to take away from the man’s when he stops talking to me, who I now know is David. A new voice spoke this time to pick up the silence ,this voice sounded a little too dark and serious after just hearing a sound that was gentle and fun a monumental relief if not a miracle compared to the new tone of the other.

“Yagura taking the time to teach this pup anything would be a waste for us and even if we do what’s to say he won’t just get brainwashed with Greensythe and turned into a rich bastard’s sex slave or better yet a meat shield of a solider huh?” This man’s voice sounded lighter than David’s but had greater degrees of coldness to it.

The woman, Yagura, responded to this chill with fire in her voice, “You would not be saying those things Talvous if some poor soul hadn’t shared some information they had learned with you on what it means to be a Mixling and how to control what you are. So tell me Talvous where would you be without this knowledge that you have acquired or was generously passed down to you by others? For once in your life Talv-“

“Alright Yagura if it will get you to stop preaching off your high horse I’ll play along with this show and tell game of yours geezz Magula give me some patience here. Okay whelp! Besides not knowing the basics like night vision, how to use it, what breeds you are, or even how to control the rest of your abilities and instincts. Can you give us anything that could tell us how much ground work we are dealing with here?”

I guess it was finally my turn to speak after all this back and forth so I told them the story of the only memory I had of me as a baby, I told these strangers everything because they were the only ones who would listen, the ending of the story was added onto a bit by me hurriedly mentioning that I had no grasp as to how old I was or even my name. Once the story was over the room went quiet again although before the silence really had time to settle in Talvous pipped up

“So… you really don’t know anything… well since Yagura won’t let me back out now I might as well get the ball rolling here so pup? What is your first question?”

Talvous did not seem enthusiastic about this whole idea, given by the sigh he let out during the second part of his question. However taking into consideration how no one in the room right now probably had anything better to do I asked the first question I could think of. “What am I?”

David was the first one of our group to give an answer. A quick intake of breath was the only interlude to my first Mixling anatomy lesson.

“Well judging from appearances alone I would say you are part Kujiri mainly due to the appearance of your nine tails, sharp pupils and narrow eyes. However the color of your fur, hair, and eyes suggest you have a touch of Lantinas although the way your tails are behaving, actually wrapping around your leg like that for example, is different than that of a Kujiri. Their tails behave like a cats where as yours seem to maneuver like a snakes

Now a Lantinas has a resemblance to what humans call an angel, which is just a regular person two arms and legs and a pair of big bird wings on their backs. They have feathers along their arms, legs and head,really they could be anywhere, these feathers could be any color while running along their body’s for at any length, such as a band of feathers going from wrist to the elbow being scattered throughout, or completely covered or only having some amount of feathers in the area. However these feathers can be easily concealed Thankfully there is another way to identify a Lantinas, which can also be used for Lunatius, such as small feathers found scattered in their hair, along the hairline, or the hair above the nape of the neck (layers of hair diagram of layers). This identifier was my first clue that you were part Lantinas, you have small feathers hidden in your hair which means you will probably have a lot of feathers on that head of yours, maybe even all the way down to your neck, when you get older. Then of course there is the obvious reason of you being Lantinas, and not part Lunatius, all comes down to colors. Lantinas are mainly comprised of bright colors, such as pastels, reds, oranges, etc., whereas Lunatius possess dark colors such as blacks, browns, dark purple, etc.”

Talvous took David’s next pause to steal the spotlight, something I wasn’t to sorry to see David have taken away from him because my head was reeling from all of this fresh information it was trying to process all at once.

“Basically kid everything this guys just said boils down to two things, 1 you have very bright sliver hair which is burning my eyes at the moment but you also have two fidgety fox ears and nine wriggling grabby tails which is not normal because tails are supposed to behave well like tails…”

Talvous was the one sounding twitchy now and not my ears what was wrong with my tails being different anyway? 

Sure three were curling around the bars of my cage the next three were clinging to my legs while the last of the three were hugging me around the waist which was kind of comforting given how much dirt and whatever else they had collected before I was brought here. So to me they were great tails … who am I kidding …I care… these guys were nice to me and even if they aren’t later I really wanted them to like me right now.

“Oh now look what you have done Talvous you made him sad just look at the poor darlings droopy ears.”

Yagura came to rescue me from my bottomless pit of self-loathing which did help me feel a little bit better there was just something soothing about her voice like everything was going to be alright. It was nice to feel the warmth of someone caring about my feelings. I think out of the three of them Yagura was my favorite.

“Now honey don’t listen to mean grump Talvous he just can’t say anything nice to anyone or about anything. Your tails are just fine the way they are you may just need to learn how to use them so they do what you want them to and not hinder your movements or grab things they shouldn’t. As for your ear and fur color I am so jealous of you! I would kill to have that beautiful moonlight fur and radiant golden eyes!!!”

Yaguras rising voice and hyperness over my hair and eyes was starting to make me feel uncomfortable and I am not too sure if she was being serious about killing for them or not. Maybe I was too quick on saying she was my favorite. “Easy there Yagura you’re scaring the kid a little bit there”

David was laughing a little when he said this and I thought I heard Talvous stifle a giggle at the same time.

“Oh sorry about that dear”

After Yagura said this Talvous was the one who scattered the silence

“I guess the first skill we should teach the kid is how he can use his night vision unless you think his Lantinas half is cutting off that part out of him David?”

“No Talvous the Lantinas blood should actually enhance his vision because of their cultures history in the medicine field… coupled with their beasts side having aviary eyesight”

Both men went quiet after this seemingly entranced in thought before Yagura jumped in with an optimistic suggestion.

“Well how about we just jump in with some ways to get it working ok dear…. Wait we can’t keep referring to you as dear, kid,honey and well you get the idea jeez oh Gallia now honey I know this is sudden but what would you like your name to be?”

After Yagura said all of this in a rush I was left in a daze they started out with my first biology lesson to skill practice ideas and now onto my biggest decision ever on who I am or in this case will be. Suddenly my throat would not work for me and breathing seemed to get difficult …I didn’t know what to do… finally I was able to croak out.” I…..I…do…don’t….know…”

It got quiet again in the dark room and it felt like I was buried deep under the dirt, I wanted one of them to talk ,anyone to say anything, I was so close to tears I could feel my eyes burning, my chest constructing so tightly it could have been squeezing my heart.

“What about Koharu?”

I was able to breathe again as I looked over to where I heard David I felt my tears on the edges of my eyelids threating to overflow thankfully I was able to keep them at bay. Then Yagura chirped in with her suggestion

“ooooohhh what about Stephen?”

At this suggestion both David and Tavlous groaned in a resounding no to which Yagura must have just been sitting there pouting because she didn’t say anything back to defend her choice. Then David said something I was afraid to hear the answer to

“Alright Talvous what is your idea for a name for this little pup?”

What was he going to say!? Was he going to suggest a name people would laugh at? Brush it off as some kind of joke.

He didn’t say anything for what felt like an eternity finally he gave an answer I was not excepting and still have no idea why he said this.

” I agree with you name choice David I think Koharu would be a suitable name for the kid.”

I couldn’t believe it Talvous was being nice, something that I would learn is as rare as a lunar rainbow.

“No fair Tally you always take David’s side.”

Yaguras time on the sidelines had ended and with that comment started the great don’t call me Tally civil war version 1.

“How many times have I said do… not... call…me…. Tally!!!"

“Aww why not I think it’s cute ….and it brings out your gentler side”

“Oh for F-“

Before the bickering could get to far however David had the all decider to end all adult verbal disputes or at least draw a pause.

“No fighting in front of the child you brats remember your places!!!! “

To my surprise the fighting stopped immediately , I don’t understand why Talvouls cares when Yagura calls him Tally, and how a name change would show him as being gentle? After David reprimand both Talvouls and Yagura said there sorrys like two children feeling guilty that they got caught, before David continued talking.

“Okay pup, How does ……..Koharu sound to you?”

Koharu it sounded okay to me, I am assuming it is not a girl’s name or a girly name since David was the one who suggested it and Tavlous wasn’t holding back any laughter at that, plus Yagura didn’t seem to have anything negative to say about it. Finally in a voice so quiet I had my doubts if anyone heard it I said “I think it’s a nice name”

“Ohhh that’s great hon- I mean Koharu now you have a great name for us to call you by” Yagura sounded like I had just accomplished something amazing and was so proud of me but for what I could just not say. “Ok ok easy there lady that was the easy part now we have to give this blank slate his first ever Mixling lesson in the dark without being next to him “

“Talvous is right Yagura and who knows how much time we have before the warden and the slave runner come back”


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could ask why Radspy was called slave runner and who warden was and what these titles meant. I got my first Mixling ability lesson with David as the teacher and Talvous and Yagura acting as his assistants. I got myself comfortable as the lesson began, after some concentration I got three of my tails to wind from my around my legs , then the other four loosened up a little from around my stomach and chest, before finally getting the last two wound around my shoulders. It’s kind of funny if someone was looking at me from outside of the cage they would just think I was wrapped up in a thick blanket because my tails were so dense but in actuality it’s just nine seemingly mindless tails. This process did not take that long just a couple seconds , mercifully without the pain in my stomach acting up, then all I had to do was find a comfortable position to sit in with only having some idea of where to look given the directions of where the voices are coming from.

“Okay Koharu … first things first before we getting your culture lessons on all the pureblood races (which let’s be honest just might be a learn as you go type of deal given our time limit here), before your mixling culture/biology/ability lessons and even before we get you practicing on your night vison so you will finally be able to see us. We need to talk to you about your Crystal Heart and how important it is for you to hide and protect it from everyone even us ok?”

When David said this my heart sank , I had nothing on me but the cloths on my back and this tight collar around my neck that someone, most likely Radspy put on me.

“But I don’t have my Crystal Heart David” I felt so defeated when I said this my first Mixling lesson to learn about what I am and I was already failing in the first two minutes.

“Oh kid of course you have it if you didn’t have it you would most likely be dead right now” “Talvous stop you’ll make Koharu sick talking like that “

”Sorry Yagura I already feel sick”

Thankfully David was able to pull me back from the brink of throwing up in my own lap by speaking up at just then.

“Easy there pup Easy just take a deep breath and reach up and touch around your throat. Ok?”

David sounded so calm and reassuring that I just wanted to believe him even though I knew all I would feel is the collar, I did as David asked and started touching around my throat to my surprise I found something besides the collar. It was thin, loose around my throat, made of metal, and had a thick metal disk on it.

David must have been able to see the confusion on my face because then he started explaining everything to me.

“That around your neck is called a necklace, inside that locket- the metal circle on the necklace- is your Crystal Heart it’s a shiny object, like a glass ball, and if someone gets their hands on it and breaks it then you will die. Easy stay calms its okay…. We are just giving you the important bits so you protect it well ok….. Thankfully Yagura was able to illusion it away so Radspy didn’t take it when he brought you in probably thinks you hid it away at your old owners place. Anyway depending on the Mixling the Heart might not be that fragile so far there are no real defining factors on how to determine this its literally based on the individual. However your own emotions, and sometimes the emotions of others directed at you, again depending on the individual, affect your heart as well either resulting in creaks or giving it strength. So whatever the condition of your Heart can affect you in positive or negative ways either physically, mentally or both. We are going to have to skip example for now but Yagura or Talvous can give you an example later. Now the reason I know your Crystal Heart is in there is because Mixlings and their Hearts give off a faint light that we can see if we really look hard enough, and the night vison helps enhance this trait also but you can also easily repress this glow on yourself and your Heart with barely any effort."

"Now it is important to always have it on you, there are many reasons and special cases for this, but the main factor to keep in mind is you should never try and hide it without putting some kind of protection spell on it and I don’t think I have to tell you the reason for why right? I shook my head rapidly from side to side which seemed to get my message across. “Good, now keep in mind these are just the basics about your Heart there are many aspects of it that we are not able to tell you about it right now plus all the positive things it can do for you as well but again that would take time which we do not have.

So now I will leave Talvous to start you on how to hopefully get your night vision working.” “Oh sure give me the hard work” Talvous lets out a sigh before getting started with my first Mixling ability lesson “ok Koharu let’s see if you can get this on your first go.”

“We can only hope I guess” “Good attitude to have kid let’s see if you keep it. Alright first thing is to relax your eyes and unfocus ok next is –“ “Wait Talovous what does unfocus mean…?” A groan from Talvous was the answer to my question

“ Oh Galia … give me patience with this pup … Yagura I’m tapping you in get in there.”

“ It just means you don’t pay attention to us”

“Okay I can do that” because having to get all this information at once was starting to make my head hurt. After a loud sigh David spoke and said in exhaustion “Now close your eyes and then after sometime open them slowly while thinking of a bright light spreading further out as you open your eyes”.

I do as David says it seems like no one is wanting to break the silence this time. I open my eyes but it doesn’t work so I try again still nothing….hmmm…. I think back to the light of the magic circle used to send me away as a baby, pushing back all the emotions that come with the images, I focus on how the light of that circle spread out and up around me seeming to protect as I was being sent away, how warm and comforting it was, how it erased everything around me surrounding me in peace and comfort for all I know being the only moment of calm I have ever had in my short life. I open my eyes again and this time everything was clearer. Instead of only seeing a small portion of the bars I can now see all of the ones in front of me with enough clarity to know how many and how far apart they are. Beyond these I see many cages in a room of indiscriminate size most of the cages I can see are empty some have things in them but only 3 of them have glowing eyes staring intently at my face. The one in the center speaks first

“ There you go Koharu” David said with some mirth in his voice “ see Talovous the guy isn’t a hopeless student”

“ Say whatever you want David it all will be a wasted effort sense we can’t get out of this hell hole old man go ahead waste your eff--”

Yagura snapped “Shut your shit mouth Talvous maybe we can use him once we are let out and back in the wasteland get enough clarity and –“

“ HA I see your still living in dreamland darling from all the drugs they used to trank you, face reality even before we are let out they will stun us or something reload the greensythe canisters in the collars IF THEY HAVEN’T ALREADY and go right back to wiping us in the wasteland before sending us out into death valley or sold off to an executioner or zoo keeper. BUT either way kid we will likely not be the same people you see now so be ready to die when you see-“

“ENOUGH TALOVOUS your scaring him”

“Oh babe it’s okay oh don’t listen to that bullass oh hon I wish I could give you a hug to stop the shivering … sadly this is the best I can do I hope it’s of some small comfort.”

After Yagura said her words a soothing feeling surrounded my mind seeming to melt away the pain in my mind and easing the throbbing of my head while simultaneously making me feel like I am being wrapped in a thick warm blanket easing away the shivering that had overtaken my body from Talvous’s discourse that I had not paid any mind to until this moment. Maybe because the other pains throughout my body still throbbed so it made me not even noticed…I want to know what is wrong with my body now but I don’t want to break this moment .

“There you go Koharu, are you alright now a little bit?”

“….What….what did you do? “

“ The easiest way to explain it would be to say I collect the feelings I wanted to share with you in my mind then through my Crystal Heart I sent them at a rate I thought you could handle in your current state now if you had your shields up I would have had greater difficulty doing this but that all depends on the style, pattern , and strength of your shields now if you have customized your shields with-“

At that moment both David and Talvous broke out laughing “ hahahahaha oh oh oh butterfly please stop I can’t take the kids faces any more hahhaha the confusion on his face just keeps getting worse “

“OH OH don’t forget how Yagura is just sitting there like the genius student with her nose in the air and everything! I can’t breathe oh oh the angry glare from the teacher save me David save me!!!”

“I …HOPE…YOU FAINT YOU AIRHEAD”


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a glob of mud floats up and hits Talvous in the face with such speed that if I had blinked I would have missed it in an instance. The mud hit its mark and smacked Talvous square in the face before Yagura got a shock from her collar. Seeing the sparks light up around Yaguras neck gave me a clearer look at her face. It had small scar lines scattered around it, with one large one going from the side of her forehead down past her left eye and halfway down her neck there were minor burns, old ones I hope, spreading above and below around the collar. The only way I could describe her was beautiful but all I had in my heart at the moment was worry and concern for the woman who gave me my first feelings of contentment in who knows how long…. I want to do something for her but knew I couldn’t, leaving me feeling useless.

Thankfully all of this happened in a moment, in the next the pain was gone from her face, then Talvous started up again.

“Bleeeh yuck Yagura I had my effing mouth open you whiny b----h”

“Enough already you too!!!”

Both Talvous and Yagura stopped abruptly even though I could see that this would not be the end of it.

When David spoke again I got the question I had been wanting to hear. 

“ Okay Koharu before we all start trying to teach you all of these things at once how about you just ask us the questions you want answered first and we will ALL do our best to answer them TOGETHER ARIGHT?”

This last part was clearly directed at everyone and not just me and judging by Yagura folding in on herself a little with her head close to her chest and Talvous s’ ear going down to lie on his skull with his back firm against the bars of his cage it looks like everyone were in agreement and were just waiting for me to say something… but which should I ask first … might as well get all of it out there at the very least since I guess Talvous said there was a limited amount of time.

“What did those two men Radspy and the Warden mean when they said I was raped? And what do they mean by surviving a term? And what is a Omega and an Alpha and why can’t Omegas be here and what---“

“…..Well someone is an Alpha if they possess a certain quality about themselves usually it means they are stronger or smarter than others usually you can tell if someone is an Alpha , Omega , or Beta by their scent.”- David

“Betas would be classified as being the smartest then Omegas then Alphas this isn’t to say Betas are surpasses who know everything it is usually just easier for them to learn things regardless of the method used to teach them.” -Talvous

“But what does it matter that I am an Omega to survive a term? “- Koharu

“Omegas…..well…they….that is to say just like with power there are different levels of who would be most likely to have a baby….So Omegas have the highest affinity for that…” -Yagura

“So you see everyone has something they are best at”-Talvous

“So Alphas are usually really strong , Betas are smart and from what I can tell you need smarts to use these magic abilities well and that leaves the Omegas with the babies……this doesn’t seem fair”- Koharu

"Koharu being an Omega does not define what you can do with your life unless you believe it yourself that it does, you are your own person Koharu you are more than just what you were born into." -David

“Thats right, you are not just something to be used to make babies, and as for your last question Koharu we will say rape means that what your owner did to you was unforgivable now and even if you wanted it to happen , which there is no reason that you would , your owner should have known better and we can only hope he is dead. Now what Radspy and the Warden meant by term is….there is a being, a little person inside of you…and when it is time for it to be born is when your final term will end. “- Yagura

“You say that Yagura but we know he won’t be killed if anything the sick fuck id laughing at this conquest of his not caring in the slightest for the destruction this has cause if anything it would have been kinder to kill the kid when it took instead of being forcibly turned into this . Luck seems to be on his side with the amnesia but who knows how long that will last before everything starts coming flooding back the bastard deserves a fate worse than death something that would keep him on the brink of death for days. “ -Talvous

Tavlous was hitting his fist against one of the bars of his cage while I had been asking my questions at first I thought it was because he didn’t like the sound of my voice but now even after all of my questions and Yaguras comment maybe I said something to make him mad at me again but what… maybe it’s because of what I am but that can’t be it I’m a Mixling just like him… is it because I was ‘raped’ … or because I maybe a Omega.. Could that be a different kind of Mixling…? I wish I knew what was happening to me… with everything…. David answered first he sounded very tired like he was about to go to sleep “….. Talvous please stop hitting the bar its giving me a headache” Tavlous lunged at the side of his cage getting as close to David from his own cage he was so scary strange marks all over his body started to glow green, his teeth, and nails got longer and his eyes had gone completely orange I wish Yagura could ‘hug’ me again like she had done before in my head 

“ A HEADACHE YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME WITH THIS CRAP DAVID THE KID KNOWS NOTHING YOU WANT US TO KEEP TALKING TO HIM LIKE HE WONT BE ANOTHER LITTLE ONE THAT WILL JUST DIE BEFORE OUR EYES OUT THERE AT LEAST THE OTHERS WERE HEALTHY ENOUGH TO LAST A FEW WEEKS NOW THEY WANT TO SEPARATE THIS KID FROM EVERYONE FOR MONTHS WITH NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM AND YOU---“

David let out a growl that was somehow able to stop Talvous in his cascade David was glaring at him as he spoke again.

“Do. Not. Question my judgment on this Talvous we know the other cubs died from the beasts in them becoming losing control because greenscythe and their bodies just couldn’t take it. If the Hunters didn’t fence off the children in their own pens then maybe we could have saved more of them last time but for now our priority is to teach Koharu all we can about himself before they seal him away in his room. Sense that will happen eventually Yagura you could rely to Koharu whatever information he needs whenever we are able to talk to him okay?”

“I understand David , are you okay with me talking to you in the manner we did before? However instead of feelings or a presence , the hug for example, instead this time you with experience nothing but words so you won’t feel anything it will just be like I am in the room talking to you but my voice will be in your head so only you can hear me” Yaguras voice sounded better she sounded like herself again I said yes because I didn’t want to ever hear her voice like that again for some reason, and it would be nice to feel like she would be with me in some way even though she won’t be, but I also allowed it because I felt like I could really trust Yagura and I wanted to make her happy. 

“Good, Now Talvous him being in a separate room away from everyone could be a good thing it means he has time to test his limits, get to know more about himself through us and himself while also getting a handle on his abilities and beasts.”

“…I guess” Davids next words sounded like they should be a good thing but for some reason his voice didn’t seem to care it through “Then there is the fact that while they are testing him and maybe he is pregnant don’t worry Koharu we’ll explain that too, they will treat him like little prince because of what he carries and if by some reason he is not pregnant he will be sent with the other children and we can prepare him for that to alright? There is no need to worry my friend.”

"… Talvous you are worried about me…? "

Talvous just turned his head away without answering while Yagura and David laughed a little at something I did not understand, it honestly made me feel a little left out, thankfully David started me on a crash introduction to the small society I had woken up too. 

“Now Koharu you remember I mentioned Hunters earlier?” 

I shook my head yes I did

“ They have no idea about Mixling biology they look at us like beasts so that is how they treat us. Remember when you tried to ask Radspy something when you first woke up?"

" Yeah I do ... he was mean and I didn't even get to say a word before he shocked me"

" Expect that kind of behavior from every none Mixling here Koharu actually expect worse because Radspy is closes to the Warden which means he can't be as cruel as he would like to. The Warden see us as livestock so if we are hurt, ill, or dead then he can't make money off of us. So if someone asks/tells you to do something you have to do it but if you feel like they are going to touch you in a way you don't want fight back and one of the adult on our side will tell you what to do if we can. Lets get back to the main topic now, besides Radspy and the Warden, everyone else here is a Hunter which means they track down capture or kill people like us because we are a race of people they do not want to live with. There are no rules in this realm to stop them or in others so they are able to treat us in whatever way they want. Even if you have not done anything wrong, if you are just standing next to the fence or just having something to eat they can just come by and hurt you or put something in your food to see how you react. These are common occurrences here, the latter is done by the ones who are the 'researchers' the group, but they are just as cruel as everyone else here"


End file.
